nanohaclonewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Grievous
Grievous, '''known as '''General Grievous to the CIS, is a cyborg general of the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars era, and the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. Originally a Kaleesh warrior from his home planet, he was resurrected as a cyborg when his body was nearly destroyed beyond repair, and later was presented to Poggle as a weapon for the Confederacy. Taught to use lightsabers by the IG-100 MagnaGuards he later became a force to be reckoned with in battle. The General is heart-broken forever because of the Jedi. Personality Grievous is known to be a heroic being and showed some mercy to his enemies such as the Republic's evil Jedi (aka Count Dooku). It is said that he has mercy and compassion for even his allies, as evidenced during his time Originally, he felt ashamed about being resurrected as a cyborg, as he wanted to die as a warrior and felt cheated out of death, but he later came to accept it, since he could survive many wounds that he couldn't have survived in his normal body. On the battlefield, he was a very calculating and ingenious tactician, and was a force to be reckoned with to both clones, Jedi, and the IG-100 MagnaGuards were training with him. s.]] Another characteristic of Grievous is that he has a complete, utter hatred of all evil Jedi (Dooku, Ventress, Krell, Nadhar, etc) and the Republic, due to them suppressing his people economically on Kalee. When the Geonosians reconstructed him, they tampered with his brain and enhanced his hatred and anger towards the Republic to the point that Grievous' whole purpose for continuing the Clone Wars was to destroy all of the Jedi that enslaved his people. He has an intense battle with Obi-Wan Kenobi. He also cares for Battle Droids, but becomes furious if anyone calls him a droid. He loses his patience with the droids and has been known to destroy them, which the Separatists usually calls him out on. Now he starts caring about his droids since they are helping in some cases. History 21 BBY Gathering Forces .]] When Count Dooku, was heroic at first, he lead the Confederacy of Independent Systems and sent the General to Equestria to gather the Mane 6 for the CIS Armed Forces. Grievous took his orders with his newly 2nd-In-Command T-series tactical droid TV-94B and his Third-In-Command, Huckleberry Hound. When Grievous arrived, he talked to the ponies and they joined Grievous and his heroic Battle Droids. The droids then protected the ponies and began building a Confederate Outpost. Later, the Galactic Republic attacked and led into numerous battles with the CIS and the Republic. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash problems Grievous started to like the pegasus pony Fluttershy. He then began to date her until she started taking advantage of the Kaleesh. Grievous was pranked by Rainbow Dash and he was so sad, he took his starfighter and crashed it into the ground. Rainbow Dash mocked how Grievous had no soul, mocking his starfighter's name ("Soulless One") and Grievous' Third-In-Command Huckleberry Hound beat Rainbow Dash furiously and the General was in the bacta tank. When the Rainbooms joined the General's Separatist Droid Army, the Equestria Girls Fluttershy had a crush on General and so did the General have a crush on the Equestria Girl. Destruction of Kalee .]] Later, Fluttershy blew up Kalee with the Death Star, Galactic Republic's newest weapon, and Palpatine was pleased. However, Grievous was upset and never spoke to Fluttershy again after that. 20 BBY New members of the Confederacy Admiral Huckleberry Hound gathered more friends of his such as Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Sheriff Ricochet Rabbit and his deputy Droop-a-Long Coyote, Captain Top Cat, Trixie, and Huck's girlfriend Desert Flower. Grievous and warriors of good stopped the Republic and Count Dooku, betrayed the Confederacy of Independent Systems and joined the evil Galactic Republic. Grievous and his allies had to fight new enemies such as the Decepticons, First Order, and the Shadowbolts, enemies of the Rainbooms. The Decepticons and the First Order attacked the General's flagship of good, the Colicoid Swarm and killed the General. Fluttershy, Asajj Ventress, and Obi-Wan Kenobi killed most of the Battle Droids which forced Huck and his allies to retreat. Later, the General was repaired by OOM Pilot Droids and he was back in actions. During this time, Grievous and Droop-A-Long got along well as Quick Draw and Ricochet Rabbit were getting into that makes the General annoyed. Grievous later recruited the Super Tactical Droid Kalani to aid the forces of the CIS. Mid-Childa Later, General Grievous brought along TV-94B, Kalani, and Super's Battle to claim Mid-Childa for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He later did and then dated Fate. Later, he left after getting fight with his girlfriend and the poor General left which caused the evil Galactic Republic to invade and enslave the Mid-Childans. Grievous and the Invisible Hand returned and freed the Mid-Childans. After that, Grievous wanted Fate to stay with him and took her onboard the Hand and Nanoha thought Grievous was crazy and chased him down. After they settled things and stopped firing at the heroic General, Grievous gave Fate back to the TSAB. Later, the General was destroyed during the 3rd Battle of Geonosis and was rebuilt by Huckleberry Hound and Top Cat. Grievous promised Fate he would return for after the deadly Clone Wars the Jedi started. Grievous Meets World Onboard the flagship of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, General Grievous was sick from his recent encounter with the Jedi, in which he lost. He started watching this new show named Girl Meets World. The General didn't want anyone to see him watching it because it will show the Separatist Council that he's a weak leader. Super's Battle came in off and on constantly making the General turn off the show. .]] Bounty hunter Jango Fett, a recurring antagonist, attacked the Hand and used one of missiles on General Grievous, sending him into Girl Meets World. TV-94B, Super's Battle, Sparky, Boulder, Huck, T.C., Trixie, the Rainbooms, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Sheriff Ricochet Rabbit, Droop-a-Long Coyote, STAP Battle, and half of the CIS Armed Forces went into the TV with the General after Nute Gunray, conned Ricochet out of Grievous' credits when he raised the price of the donuts and other sweets to 100 credits and Droop used General Grievous' credits and gave them to the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. Meeting a beautiful female When Grievous woke, he realized he was inside John Quincy Adams Middle School near a girl's locker and started banging his head on the wall trying to get out of the school once he saw two girls he knew. After the Gen. calmed down, Riley asked the Kaleesh what his name was, while Maya tried to call the cops, worried about the General. General Grievous shivered, trying not to think how pretty Riley was, and introduced himself, and then told Riley and Maya their names. They were confused at how the Kaleesh new their names but then the Mr. Matthews caught them and asked them what was going on as he brought Farkle Minkus and Lucas Friar along with him. Then the General's allies arrived and were glad the General was safe. After Mr. Matthews left, Grievous began questioning Riley to see what she was like. She told Grievous her personality and the General liked it and then explained how his life was hard to be a General of the Confederacy of Independent Systems He told her NEVER join the Galactic Republic, the Decepticons, or the First Order since they where evil. Sunset Shimmer was getting worried about Grievous and Riley and then Grievous asked Riley if she had any love interest and she said Lucas. Grievous then talked to Lucas and he said he kind of liked Riley as Maya and Riley were spying on the Kaleesh and Lucas. Rejection Later, Grievous met Riley and Maya and she told the General that they were spying on him and Lucas and the she asked the General if she really did like her. Grievous freaked out as Sunset stood next to him with TV-94B, Huck, and Lucas. Since the Gen. of the CIS Armed Forces didn't respond, Riley flat out told the General she didn't really like him like that since she didn't know the General that well. She told the Separatist General that they could be friends and the cyborg General accepted and then took off crying leaving a confused Confederacy and Riley. Another wounding After awhile, Grievous tried to hide from Riley Matthews and commanded Super's Battle to build a Time-Warp Ship. As Grievous was preparing to leave, Maya Hart and Riley secretly joined the Galactic Republic and helped them attack the newly Time-Warp Ship of good. The Separatists were being attacked and the General was wounded by Jango Fett and Obi-Wan Kenobi. After that, Grievous was soon repaired. Another Death Soon, the Time-Warp Ship was commanded and the Confederacy of Independent Systems was on their way back to Raxus Secundus but Jango Fett and Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived on the Time-Warp Ship again and tried to kill Grievous. Grievous was mortally wounded by the Jedi and he even revealed Grievous' brain. After that, Grievous was barried in a grave and Riley Matthews remembered him. The Tragic Hero Grievous was later free and tried to avoid Riley Matthews since he was worried she didn't want to be near the heroic General. After awhile Riley finally cornered the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies and asked him was wrong. Grievous explained his reasons but was soon quickly murdered by Lucas Friar. A angry Maya Hart yelled at Lucas and Grievous was later rebuilt by the CIS Armed Forces. Rebuilt and Destruction Mario, Bowser, and Captain Toad After his reconstruction, Grievous left in the Soulless One to rebuild Kalee after Fluttershy destroyed Kalee. Grievous arrived in the Asteroid Field of Kalee, Bowser was fighting Mario and Captain Toad on a certain asteroid. After the aid of some weird ally, Bowser attacked Grievous's starfighter and wounded the Gen. of the CIS Armed Forces. After that, Grievous, Mario, and Captain Toad were captured by the Koopa Army. Captured by the evil Republic After that, Grievous, Mario, and Captain Toad were captured on the villainous ''Venator-''class Destroyer that was commanded by Palpatine of the evil Galactic Republic. Bowser took them and Grievous was tortured by Palpatine's friends, Jango Fett and Obi-Wan Kenobi. The CIS Armed Forces arrived in Super's Battle's Time-Warp Ship and 2 ''Munificent-''class star frigates to stop the ''Venator''s. After Maya Hart gave Farkle Minkus the bright idea to go join the Republic and took Maya, Lucas Friar, and Riley Matthews onboard the Venator. Grievous needed to be free from the Jedi. The battle over the Asteroids of Kalee contimued the heroes got Grievous out of there from the Jedi and Nanoha and Fate arrived to see the General. Grievous was happy to see his girfriend but Farkle Minkus pushed Grievous out of the way and started to dating Fate. As soon as Grievous tried to figure out what happened, Farkle blew him up, wounding him, making the OOM Pilot Droids repairing Grievous. Losing Fate to Farkle'e evil plot Grievous was soon being repaired. The Battle Droids built The Droids for Grievous and Fate. But Farkle Minkus stole Fate and had her on a date with him while Lucas Friar tried to date Riley Matthews. Relationships Category:Confederacy Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Separatist Council Members Category:Confederacy Members